Ramble On
by femmmefatale
Summary: Elena Gilbert arrives in NY with tons of baggage, literally and figuratively. DC has transferred her to the NY bureau after a terrible event happens. She's partnered up with Dean Winchester, compassionate and arrogant bastard of the NY bureau. Many things unfold and could a risky spark ignite between them? Deanlena Klaroline Beremy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I haven't written anything in a while now and it's because I had so much going on in life and everything was just extremely overwhelming. But anyway, I've started this new fic with Dean Winchester from SPN and Elena Gilbert from TVD. I've shipped them together for a long time and there weren't a lot of their fics so here we are.

I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this because I actually really like my plot here. Please R+R. Feedback would be very much appreciated.

So rather than having me ramble on, please enjoy chapter one:

Chapter 1:

"Elena! It's so good to see you," Aunt Jenna hugged her niece and grabbed her bags, "Welcome to New York!"

Elena kissed her aunt's cheek. "Thanks for having me Aunt Jenna. Where's Ric?"

"He's bringing the car around," Jenna wrapped her arm around Elena and lead her out of the airport, "C'mon let's go home, sweety."

"Jenna, babe!" Alaric waved at them from the side of the street, "Over here!"

"Ric!" Elena rushed over to hug her uncle, "I've missed you!"

He hugged her back tightly, "Hey Lena. I've missed you so much. How have you been doing lately?"

"Better," she smiled at him, helping Jenna grab her bags, "I'm definitely hoping for a fresh start here."

"Well, we're here for you," Jenna said while stacking her suitcases in the trunk of their Nissan Armada, "C'mon get in the car. Let's get you settled in."

Ric started the car and Jenna turned to talk to Elena, "Caroline and Klaus got in last week and Bonnie and Jer got in just two days ago. They've been asking about you."

"I heard Caroline and Klaus are engaged," Elena exclaimed happily, "I'm so happy for them. They deserve to be happy. I mean, it's been years since they got together and they're finally getting married."

Caroline and Klaus got together 8 years ago when they were all seniors in high school and have been together since. Bonnie and Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, got together the year before and have been happily married for 2 years already with a son, Johnny, named after their late uncle, John. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena had been best friends since they were in diapers and have never drifted even though they all lived in different states. Caroline and Klaus moved up to Maine where Klaus' family lived, Bonnie and Jeremy moved down to Florida where Bonnie's family was, and Elena moved to Washington DC and became an FBI agent.

"Yeah, those kids are so happy together. I'm glad they're finally doing this," Jenna smiled at her niece.

"Bonnie and Caroline have really missed you," Ric piped up, looking at Elena through the rearview mirror, "They said they haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah, there's just been so much going on lately that I haven't really been able to see anyone or talk to anyone," Elena replied, leaning on the window while looking out to watch the city pass by her.

"Well, New York is a good place to get your mind off things," Jenna grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it gently, "This'll be good for you."

"I really hope so, Aunt Jenna," Elena said softly, "I really do."

"Close your eyes and take a nap, it'll be a while till we get home with all this traffic," Jenna urged, "Rest, honey."

Elena nodded her head, smiled slightly and closed her eyes to rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, Lena," Alaric shook his niece gently, "We're here, we're home."

Elena rubbed her eyes and unclicked her seatbelt, "Oh Ric, hey. We're home?"

"Yeah, c'mon," Alaric made way for her to get out of the car, "Everyone's waiting for you."

Elena got out of the car and looked up to the building they were parked in front of, "Holy crap."

"Do you like it?" Jenna said as she walked out of the building.

"Like it? Jenna, this place is amazing! I love it! The whole building is yours?" Elena grabbed her bag and headed up the steps.

"Yeah, we got this place when we first moved up here," Jenna answered as Alaric wrapped his arms around her, "It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"There are seven bedrooms so enough space for all of us," Alaric reached out to Elena and led her toward the house, "C'mon, let's go in and see everyone now."

"Elena!" Caroline and Bonne shrieked unanimously, "You're finally here!"

"Care! Bon!" Elena felt tears come to her eyes as she ran towards her best friends, "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you, Elena," Bonnie hugged her tighter, "How have you been lately?"

"Better, better," Elena latched onto her friends tightly, "I'm so happy to finally be here with you guys."

"Elena, we're really glad you came and that we're staying together!" Caroline giggled, "It'll be just like college!"

"Elena?"

Everyone turned toward the stairs.

"Jer?" Elena cried, rushing over to her brother, "Oh my god, you're so big now!"

"Lena," he hugged her, "It's only been a year, I haven't grown _that _much!"

"You have," she sniffled, "It's been one year too long."

"You doing better?" Jeremy kissed her forehead. Even though he was only one year younger than her, Jeremy acted as though he were an older brother rather than the younger one of the two.

"Much," she sighed into his chest, "Now that I'm with you guys."

"Elena," Klaus smiled, coming down the stairs.

"Klaus!" Elena rushed over to hug the man with the accent.

Klaus and Elena dated in high school when Klaus first arrived in Virginia during sophomore year. They were in a very happy relationship but decided to part on good terms when Elena met her ex and Klaus met Caroline.

"We haven't seen each other in so long and now you're engaged!" Elena exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Why thank you. I finally got this one-", he nudged in Caroline's direction, "-to say yes a couple months ago."

Elena smiled at the sight around her; her family was finally back together. But… there was still an emptiness within her. She shook the thought out of her head and laughed along with all the smiling people around her.

"Caroline, Bonnie, you guys should show Elena around the house," Jenna suggested.

"Oh yeah! Where am I going to sleep?" Elena laughed.

"Here, follow us," Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Here's the gym, pool and sauna. Over here is a duplex library. You can spend your time reading and writing in here. We all know how much you love to do that," Caroline pointed out.

"Haha, very funny Care," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Here's the media room. The previous owner based it on her favorite theatre in Queens," Bonnie introduced.

"And over here is your room! Me and Bon are right down the hall so if you ever need us, we're literally five steps away," Caroline assured her friend.

"Your room and Jenna and Ric's room are the only rooms in this house that have your very own en-suite bathrooms," Bonnie pitched in.

"This is all incredible!" Elena squeaked, "This place is stunning!"

"Lena, what did you pack in here?" Jeremy came out of the onyx elevator, struggling to carry Elena's many bags.

"Sorry, Jer! Maybe you're just getting weaker," Elena joked as she ran over to help him with her bags, "Thanks for bringing these up!"

"No problem, try packing lighter though next time," he chuckled.

"Let me just unpack everything, and we'll all catch up in a bit?" Elena suggested as she began moving her suitcases into her new room.

"Yeah! Sounds like a plan!" Caroline squealed excitedly. She hugged her friend once more before leaving the room, "I'm so glad you're here Elena."

"Me too, Care. Me too."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jenna?" Elena asked a while later, "I need to check in at the new office before today ends. Bobby just texted me."

"Oh?" Jenna replied as she got out some coffee cups, "Do you need me to drive you or something?"

"No, it's fine! I can figure my way over there. I'll take the subway and it'll be fine," she responded, "I'll call you later if anything comes up."

"Be careful! Have Ric walk you to the station so you don't get lost," Jenna called out as Elena walked out.

"Hey Ric, can you walk me to the subway station?" Elena asked her uncle as he came down the stairs.

"Uh, sure. How 'bout I just drive you there instead?" he suggested.

"I don't want to be too much trouble-" Elena started.

"Lena, it's fine," he shrugged, "I have to get some groceries anyways."

"Oh, okay then," she walked to the car with him, "Thanks Ric. I really appreciate it. All of this."

"Honey, you've been through so much and we're really just trying to do everything we can to help you through this difficult time," he said, patting her hand as he drove off.

The car ride was quiet as Elena stared out the window, appreciating the beauty of New York. She watched all the people walking passed her and smiled as she thought of how different everything was here compared to DC.

"Hey Lena, we're here," Alaric announced, "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Not sure yet," she responded as she got out of the car, "But you don't have to wait for me. If anything, I'll have Bobby drop me off later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I mean, it's Bobby," she waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

She walked into the building and toward the security man at the front desk, "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. Uh, Bobby Singer asked to see me."

"Oh Singer did, huh?" the security guard smirked, "Go on up. 23rd floor."

She thanked him and went to the elevator, heading up to the 23rd floor. As she finally reached it, she stepped out and saw the slightly bald Bobby Singer yelling at an analyst, "Damn it Anna! Why can't you just do what I fucking asked you to do?"

As she walked over to her old friend, she heard the analyst mutter something softly and Bobby told her to go away.

"Bobby Singer, always yelling," she smiled as he turned around.

He laughed and hugged the girl, "Elena Gilbert, always catching me in the act."

"Man, Bobby, I've missed you so much!" she hugged him back.

"How you holding up?" he asked, leading her to his office.

"Better," she responded, changing the topic, "So, you called me down here for?"

"I'm gonna introduce you to your new partner and team today," he smiled, waving at the secretary outside to come in, "Pamela, get me the Winchesters and Jo."

"Got it, Mr. Singer," she replied briefly.

"Mr. Singer, huh? Nice suit, Mr. Singer," Elena laughed, "Haven't seen you in one since…" Her voice trailed off, remembering the last time he was wearing one.

"Your parents' funeral," he spoke after a few seconds of silence, "That was years ago, but it always feels like it was just yesterday."

"Yeah," Elena controlled her tears, "There isn't a moment I don't miss them."

"Mr. Singer, the Winchesters and Jo are here," Pamela stuck her head in as Elena could see the shadows of three people behind her.

"Let them in," Bobby waved.

"Hey, Bobby," one of the guys said.

Elena examined them. One of them looked to be about over six feet tall, had slightly longer hair and had the face of a puppy. The girl, probably Jo, was blonde and had a pale face. She stood in front of the other two and had almost a protective stance as she closely observed Elena. The other guy, man actually, had a deep, complex vibe and a beautiful, God-like face.

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert," Elena stuck her hand out.

The longhaired guy took it and shook it, "Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean and our cousin Jo."

"Nice to meet you guys," Elena smiled warmly and the other two smiled back.

"Dean, Elena here is your new partner," Bobby acknowledged, "She's from the DC bureau and all I'm asking for is for you to play nice."

"Got it, Bobby," Dean grinned, "Hey Gilbert." He looked at her long olive legs and moved up to her petite waste and then up to her sexy collarbones. He last looked at her face and as beautiful as the rest of her body was, her face was angelic. Her soft brown eyes gazed into his and her smile was so intriguing. He looked at her luscious lips and had the urge to kiss her.

She giggled as she noticed him checking her out, "I hope this partnership works out. You seem like a pretty cool guy."

"I am," he smirked, "I have a good feeling this will be the start of something amazing."

"Shut up you idjit," Bobby rolled his eyes, "C'mon. Let's all go to Atera. Get to know each other a little better."

The five of them walked down the street to Atera and were seated in the back.

"Hey, what do you want to drink?" Dean yelled toward Elena.

"Can we do tequila shots?" Elena yelled back.

"Fuck yeah we can do tequila shots," Dean laughed, "I'll be right back."

He came back after a few minutes and set the drinks down.

"So, how did you guys get into the whole bureau shebang?" Elena asked the three.

"Well, me and Sammy here, our parents were in the bureau, John and Mary Winchester," Dean said, taking a shot.

"Yeah, they were great agents and they're great people," Bobby added.

"How about you Jo?" Elena gazed at the blonde.

"My mom was a cop with the NYPD and I got real into the whole police thing but Sammy thought I should train to be a field agent instead so I did and here I am," Jo replied, "I'm glad I did though. NYPD would've been too boring for me." She grinned widely at Elena who was smiling back at her.

"How about you Elena?" Sam asked.

Elena looked down before stating, "My parents were with the bureau and they were good friends with Bobby. So Bobby and them kinda inspired me to get into this. I just kind of grew up with this all around me. Pretty similar to you guys, I guess."

"So, Elena," Jo started, "What made you come to New York? I mean, DC always gets amazing cases and they have great agents. Why New York?"

"Uh, no reason really," Elena responded uncomfortably as she took another shot.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Elena excused herself to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Jo muttered.

Bobby glared at her, "Jo, don't talk about things you don't understand."

"Bobby!" Jo exclaimed, "I don't even know what's going on!"

Bobby sighed, "Sorry. It's just that Elena has gone through a lot, especially these last few months. I've watched that girl grow up and she's been through too many terrible things, things a 25-year-old girl should not have to go through. Her last partner died in the field and things have not gotten any better."

Elena finally came back after a good ten minutes, "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go home now. My aunt is still waiting for me and I forgot to call her."

"Yeah, of course Lena. Do you want me to drop you off?" Bobby offered.

Elena shook her head, "No, I'm fine Bobby. I can get a cab." She turned to the other three, "It was really nice to meet you guys. Sorry I'm such a party pooper, but uh, have fun guys!"

"Bye Elena!" Sam and Jo waved.

Elena walked out of the lounge and inhaled deeply as she prepared to whistle for a taxi. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around.

"Hey, let me give you a lift," Dean proposed.

Elena smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine Dean. I'll just get a cab. Thanks though."

"I'm not letting you go off on your own. You're buzzed. Who knows what'll happen," he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her back toward the Federal Plaza.

He stopped in front of an Impala, "Get in. Let's get you home."

She stumbled into the car and with his help, finally got seated properly. He got into the driver's seat and drove off, "Which way?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I live at 12 East 69th Street," she murmured.

"Hm, okay. Let's try to get you home as fast as I can," Dean sighed.

Dean put her address into his phone's GPS and followed the voice. When they arrived, Dean looked up at the mansion, "Holy crap. You live there?"

He looked down at the girl next to him and saw her sleeping. He smiled and took off his jacket to place on her. He turned off the ignition and sat there with the stereo on, listening to Led Zeppelin's best songs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is that Zeppelin's 'Ramble On'?"

Dean turned and saw Elena rubbing her eyes as she sat up right, "Yeah, you know?"

"I love," she answered plainly.

Dean laughed, " I didn't take you as the kind of girl who would like Zeppelin."

"Well, I do," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, you're home," he said back in the same tone.

"Can we, uh, stay here for a minute?" she looked down at her hands.

"Of course."

"I'm guessing Bobby told you guys about me?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked into her eyes, "He said a few things, but not much."

"Oh," she responded.

"Did you like DC?"

She looked up at him, surprised at his question, "Yeah. I loved DC. I had a really nice life there too."

He just looked at her. After he didn't reply, she said, "You know, you're the first person today that has not asked me how I am. Thank you for that. Really. You have no idea how hard it is when every single person around you is asking how you are and if you're doing better. Most of the time, they don't even want to know how you really are. All they want is the reassurance that you're better, so every time someone asks me how I'm doing, I simply reply 'Better'. There are no words for how I'm doing."

"I'm sure the people around you actually care how you're doing." After a moment, he added, "Do you want to talk about what happened with your partner?", not trying to offend her in any way.

She sighed, "We were on a case and my partner and I went in on a dangerous scene without backup. I begged him to go in with me because this was a huge break on a case we had. He agreed and went in from the back and I went in from the front. I got there a second too late and they had already shot him. He was shaking on the ground and bleeding out and I held him in my arms. He was trying to say something and I tried telling him not to talk because he shouldn't be wasting his breath. I just held him in my arms the whole time sobbing. And by the time backup got there, he was gone." She tried controlling her sobs but she couldn't, "Nothing would have happened if I didn't ask him to back me up when I knew it was extremely dangerous."

Dean stared at her, not knowing whether he should hold her in his arms, so he put his hand on her back and rubbed it instead, "Elena."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I finally got around to writing chapter two and here it is! Most of the characters in this are named after Supernatural's minor characters and yeah. Just thought I'd let y'all know.

Oh and I made a pinterest board for this fanfic so you guys can see some of the things I've mentioned in this. nicolepoque/ramble-on/ It's also on my profile!

And lastly, thanks bulldozed88 and KassFarewel for reviewing. Really appreciate it!

Now…. Enjoy chapter two:

Chapter 2:

She looked up at him through her wet lashes, "I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes and smiled, "I don't usually spill my life story to someone I've just met."

"I would hope not," Dean smirked.

Elena laughed and cocked her head to the side, "Hah, very funny." She looked down at her hands and to the front door of her new home, "Um, thank you for bringing me home and again, I'm really sorry about all of this."

Dean shook his head, "Don't be sorry. Even though we've just met, you're going to be my partner and we have to learn some things about each other. And I'm in no place to say this but you should talk to your friends, they seem like they all really care about you."

"You're right. I'll try talking to them later," Elena smiled, "But nonetheless, thank you for everything. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Dean waved at her as she got out of the car and began walking to her door.

She waved at him, "Bye Dean!" Elena walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

A few short moments later, Caroline opened the door, "Elena! You're back!"

"Care," Elena hugged her best friend as she walked in.

Bonnie walked over, "Elena! Hey, you're home."

"Hey Bonnie," she hugged her other best friend, "Can I talk to both of you guys?"

"Yeah, of course," Caroline nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Can we uh, talk about this upstairs?" Elena replied as she put her coat in the closet, "And, can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure, let me go get some," Bonnie said, walking to the kitchen.

"And some chocolate!" Caroline called out after her.

Elena laughed, "We'll wait for you in my room!"

Elena and Caroline walked up to her room and sat onto the bed as they waited for Bonnie. A few moments later, Bonnie walked into the room with two tubs of ice cream, one strawberry and one pistachio, and 8 bars of Modica, the girls' favorite Italian chocolate, "Guess what I brought?" Bonnie set all the food on the bed and plopped onto it along with her friends.

"So what's up?" Caroline said as she opened the tubs of ice cream and began eating.

Elena sighed and took a bite of the strawberry ice cream, "I'm so sorry for the past few months. I am so extremely sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Bonnie said with her mouth full of chocolate.

"Since… Stefan," Elena gulped, "I've been pushing you guys away when you guys were only trying to be there for me. It's just, I didn't know how to live without him anymore and somehow pushing all of you guys away was just easier. I didn't have to face the fact that he's really gone and that he's not coming back. Ever." She sniffled as Caroline rubbed her back and continued, trying to fight back her sobs, "I don't know how to deal with it anymore. Some nights I dream that I'm at his grave and suddenly, he comes out from behind me and tells me that it's all a bad dream and that he's still there. But when I wake up, there's no one beside me and I'm just all-alone. And I constantly find myself talking to God and asking him why Stefan? Why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't I take his place?" She broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably, "Why couldn't it be me? Why him? Why Stefan? He was the love of my life and we were going to get married, have kids and live happily ever after but everything is gone now. I lost the love of my life and I don't know if I can ever love again."

"Elena," Bonnie and Caroline hugged their best friend tightly, "We are all so sorry for your loss. Stefan didn't deserve to die, especially not like that." They hugged her tighter, at a loss for words, for they didn't know how to comfort their friend in such a situation.

"I'm sorry for the tears," Elena wiped her tears as she hugged her friends back as tightly as she could.

"It's okay, Elena," Caroline wiped Elena's tears away, "It's okay."

The three let go of one another and smiled at each other. Elena took a bar of chocolate, unwrapped it and bit off a piece, "Just like I remember." She smiled.

"Just like old times," Bonnie replied, "Like when we were younger and your mom brought us back Modica when she and your dad went to Italy for that doctor's convention. We fell in love with it and somehow always found a way to get ahold of it no matter where we were."

"We have fate with Modica," Caroline laughed, "No matter where we are, Modica always comes to us in some way."

"I'm so grateful I have you guys," Elena sighed, taking another bite out of her chocolate bar, "And once again, I'm so sorry about everything."

Bonnie hit Elena gently on the back with the chocolate bar she had in her hand, "No more apologizing, Elena Gilbert! You have nothing to apologize for."

"Mhm, Bonnie's right," Caroline nodded in agreement, "We'll always be here for you, through everything."

"I love you guys," Elena giggles, grabbing her friends in for a giant hug.

"And we love you," Bonnie replied as she was squeezed by her friends.

Caroline and Bonnie grabbed the tubs of ice cream as they left, "Well, get to sleep, Elena. First day of work tomorrow and it's getting pretty late!"

"Good night, Care," Elena pecked her friends on the cheek, "Night Bonnie."

"Good night, Elena," they replied in unison as they walked out and shut the door lightly.

Elena snuggled into bed comfortably and reached for the journal she had set by the bed. She smiled, thinking of the eventful night and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Hah, can't believe I still write "Dear Diary". So cliché. Well, I got through today. I made it through the day and I'm still alive. Getting to New York was tiring but seeing Aunt Jenna and Ric after I got off made me realize that moving over here was the right decision. After I settled in, I went down to the new office and met up with Bobby. Haven't seen him since mom and dad's funeral. Wow, last time I saw anybody was at a funeral. But I met my new partner, Dean Winchester. Green eyes, nice smile. Nice guy overall. He gave me a ride home and I talked to him. I told him about Stefan but not everything, of course. It was nice talking to someone who doesn't know me that well. Yet at the same time, talking to him felt so…. Comfortable. I feel like I know him already. But he convinced me to talk to Care and Bonnie, and I talked to them. I finally told them how I was feeling and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. It feels amazing. Remind me to thank him tomorrow. Hmm, anyway… Night, night. Bon soir. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh crap! Late, late, late, late!" Elena ran down the stairs, panicking.

Ric laughed at his niece in her frantic state, "Morning Lena."

"Hey Ric! So sorry but could you drop me off at work? I was going to take the subway but I'm going to be late," Elena whined, putting on her shoes, a pair of black Louboutin Fleuve slingback pumps.

"Of course," Ric sipped his coffee, "Let me get the keys in the kitchen real quick. Wait for me outside."

Elena stepped outside while waiting for Ric and after a few moments, he appeared and waved for her to get in the car, "Come on, let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day."

She got into the car and buckled her seatbelt with her black Coach tote on her lap, "I'm so nervous. Oh jeez."

"You'll do fine," Ric replied, "I believe in you. We all do and no matter what happens, just remember that we're family and we'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Ric," Elena smiled, "You always know what to say."

15 minutes later, they arrived at the Bureau.

"Bye Ric! I'll call you later if I need a ride back," Elena waved at her uncle as she walked into the building.

"Elena!"

Elena turned her head to see who was calling her and was met face to face with Dean, "Dean!"

"Hey! I was calling your name but you didn't hear me," Dean swiped his badge and turned to the security guard, "She's new here and we're up to get her a badge."

The security guard nodded, "Sure thing, Mr. Winchester."

"Mr. Winchester?" Elena giggled as she pressed for the elevator, "Seriously?"

"Don't laugh. People here actually have some respect for me," Dean joked.

Elena laughed as she stepped into the elevator, "Sure thing, Mr. Winchester. Whatever you say."

Dean stared at the beauty beside him. Her laugh was contagious as was her smile. From the moment he met her the day before, no smile of hers wasn't true. Soon enough, they reached the 23rd floor.

"After you, m'lady," Dean whispered near her ear.

She tried to hold back her laugh while rolling her eyes, "You're hilarious." She stepped out with Dean following close behind her. Many people greeted Dean either with a "Morning Big D" or "Yo Dean, who's the hottie beside you?".

"They don't call me 'Big D' for nothing," Dean winked at her as he knocked on Bobby's office door while Elena rolled her eyes once again.

"Come on in guys," Bobby called out from inside.

The pair walked into Bobby's office.

"Elena, welcome," Bobby hugged her, "Did this idjit get you home safely last night? "

"Hey Bobby," Elena hugged him back, "Yeah, he was a real gentleman."

"Good," Bobby guffawed, "I would've slapped the hell outta him if he hurt you in any way." He glared at Dean.

"Don't worry, Bobby," Dean laughed at Bobby's glare.

"Shut up, idjit," Bobby rolled his eyes, "C'mon guys, people are waiting for you guys in the debrief room. We have a case for you two."

Elena and Dean followed Bobby out of his office, closing the door behind them, and heading to the debrief room. When they entered the debrief room, they saw Sam and Jo waiting for them next to a shorter man in a tan trench coat.

"Morning, Elena," Sam and Jo called out.

Elena smiled as she and Dean moved over to them, "Morning Sam, morning Jo!"

Dean pointed to the man in the trench coat, "This is Castiel. Castiel, Elena. Elena, Castiel. He's our tech guy and helps us on most of our cases."

"Hi Castiel, nice to meet you," Elena waved at him.

Castiel bowed his head slightly, "Hello Elena."

"Now that we all know each other, let's get down to business," Bobby announced, "Sam, start us off."

"There was a 911 call this morning at 4 and when police got to the scene, there was the body of a red headed woman in her 20s. Forensics still don't have an ID on the victim yet but they say they will soon," Sam began.

Dean interrupted, "Okay, so why are we on this case?"

"Another woman was killed similarly yesterday morning and we suspect there is some connection between the two, so NYPD wants us to take a look and see what we can figure out," Jo replied.

"We're going to get you two on the scene and see what you guys can get from it," Bobby spoke to Dean and Elena.

"Uh, where were the bodies found?" Elena asked.

"The young woman they found this morning was near Franklin St. Metro," Bobby answered, "The woman found yesterday morning was near La Guardia Airport. NYPD found that she was checking into the hotel and based on the ID she had on her, she's a flight attendant named Amanda Walker, 27."

"We better get headed to the scene now then," Dean responded, "It's already 8 and I'm sure there's tons of press there already."

"Alright, let's go," Elena and Dean turned to go.

"Wait, Elena!" Bobby called after her, "Here's your badge and gun. Good luck out there."

"Thanks Bobby," she took the badge and gun from him, "I hope this works out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Detective Winchester, haven't seen you around in a while," a brunette officer with a British accent walked over to the two and grinned at Dean, "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me."

"Officer Talbot, long time no see," Dean smirked, "Oh, this is my new partner, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is Bela Talbot, NYPD's finest officer."

"Hi, Officer Talbot," Elena smiled, "Nice meeting you."

"Hello, Elena," Bela replied, "Please, call me Bela."

"So, Bels," Dean said as he and Elena entered the crime scene, "What's going on here?"

"We received a call this morning from someone who was taking the metro and he found the body," Bela explained as she took them to the body, "We questioned him and took down his information just in case we need him again later. And here's the body."

Elena stared at the body beneath her. The girl was laid flat on her back with her hands held on her chest as if she were praying. A pair of angel wings was drawn around her. The girl's arms were slit from shoulder to wrist on both sides.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped, "I know her."

Dean stared at her in disbelief, "What?"

"I know her…"

"Who is she and how do you know her?" Bela questioned.

Elena gulped, "I met her last night. She works at Atera. When I went to the restroom, she was in there and she comforted me."

"Comforted you?" Bela continued.

As Elena began to answer, Dean interrupted, "It's personal. Elena was upset so she excused herself to the bathroom."

"Oh," Bela stared at the two, "Do you know her name?"

"Only her first, April," Elena answered, "But we'll go to Atera later and ask about her."

"Hey Dean!" a mischievous man came over, "How you been?"

"Gabriel!" Dean hugged the man, "Good, how are you?"

"Great," Gabriel responded, "Who's this?" He pointed toward Elena.

"Elena, this is our best forensics tech, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my partner, Elena," Dean introduced.

"Hey Elena!" he said cheerfully, "Treat our baby Dean well, he's fragile."

Elena laughed, "Oh he is? Then I'll be sure to take good care of him."

"I like her already, Dean," Gabriel teased, "Better keep her around."

"Shut up, Gabriel," Dean glared, "Let's get back to this case."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I've taken pictures of the whole scene but we need to see her back. Blood seems to not only be coming from her arms but also another place. We're going to flip her later so we can see where it's coming from."

"The killer killed her as if she were an angel," Elena whispered.

Dean looked to her, "What'd you say?"

"He killed her as if she were an angel," she said louder, "Angels die when their wings are branded around them."

"How do you know that?" Bela asked.

Elena turned to face the others, "I took a mythology class back in college and I studied angels for a long time. That's how they die."

"Interesting…" Bela snarled, "But can we get back down to Earth and figure out what really happened?"

Dean looked at Elena and sighed, "Send everything to the bureau and we'll solve this. Also, send everything on Amanda Walker as well."

Elena stood up straighter, "Can we go to the Amanda Walker scene?"

"It's still closed up but there's no one there," Bela answered.

"But we can go?" Elena asked again.

"Yeah you can," Bela replied.

Elena turned to Dean, "Okay then, let's go to the Amanda Walker scene after we go to Atera."

"Sure, let's head out now so we'll make it to the Walker scene in time," Dean responded as they walked out of the scene.

"Atera is just down this way and she was walking over here," Elena was puzzled, "Are there street cameras down this street?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, "I'll call Cas and have him pull them up."

"Good," Elena sighed, getting into the car, "Let's head to Atera and ask around."

The two arrived at Atera a few minutes later and walked into the lounge while taking out there badges, "Hi, I'm Detective Winchester and this is my partner, Detective Gilbert. Is your manager here?"

"Oh, y-y-yes," a scrawny waiter muttered, "Let me go get him."

A few moments later, a big, stubby man walked out and waved at Dean, "Winchester. Weren't you just here last night?"

"Hey Paul," Dean pat the guy on the back, "Yeah, I was just here with Bobby, Sam, Jo and my new partner here, Elena."

"Hi Elena," Paul shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Elena smiled, "Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, of course," Paul pointed them in the direction of his office, "Let's discuss this in my office." He called out to the previous scrawny waiter, "Jimmy, get us a few drinks."

When they stepped into Paul's office, Dean and Elena sat down in the black, leather seats set in front of Paul's desk.

"What can I help you guys with?" Paul asked as Jimmy entered with 3 coffees.

"Milk or sugar?" Jimmy asked.

"None for me," Dean and Elena answered together and laughed.

"That'll be all, Jimmy," Paul waved him off, "Thanks."

Jimmy left and shut the door behind him.

"So Paul," Dean started, "Is there a woman who works here by the name of April?"

"April? April Kelly! She's a waitress here. Why? Did she get herself into some shit? Although I wouldn't really believe that since she's one of the nicest people I know," Paul replied.

"Um, Mr. Paul-" Elena was interrupted by Paul.

"Just Paul, hon."

"Well, Paul, April Kelly is dead," she continued.

Paul slumped back into his seat and stared blankly ahead, "April is dead?"

"I'm so sorry, Paul," Dean said, "But we gotta know, was she involved in anything dangerous that you know of?"

"Like I said before, she was an amazing girl, so nice and kind," Paul shook his head in grief, "No one could lay a finger on her. No one should and no on would."

"Do you know if she had a boyfriend or some guy in her life?" Elena questioned.

Paul sighed, "April was a nice girl but there was no one in her life for her. She grew up in foster homes and was constantly moved around. She started working for me when she turned 18 and she's been with me for all this time."

"She didn't have anything on her, no ID, nothing," Dean said, "Do you know if her bag is still around here?"

"I don't know but if she wouldn't leave it here and if she did, I'm sure it would've turned up by now," Paul replied.

"Thank you so much for your time, Paul," Elena and Dean stood to shake the man's hand, "I'm so very sorry for your loss and please let us know if anything else comes up."

"Sorry I wasn't able to give you guys much, but good luck with this and please hurry and find the killer," Paul shook their hands and thanked them.

As Dean and Elena exited Atera, he said, "Let's get some coffee. I want to hear some more of that angel theory you had."

She grinned at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, I want to know more," he smiled as they got in the car, "And I know just the coffee house to go to."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Please let me know if there's anything you guys want to see in this or if there are any tips and critiques.


End file.
